Once Again, With A Dying Will
by Summer.ice7
Summary: In a different future, a destroyed Vongola struggles to survive, and are attacked earlier than expected. The 10th Gen. are forced to use an untested time machine, but instead of bringing their past selves to the future, an imprint of their souls, flames and memories are sent back, even further than ten years. Watch as the 10th Gen. change their past and future. Semi-AU/Time-Travel


_Yes, yes, I know I still haven't updated for some of my other stories, but I recall from the poll that people were curious about this semi-AU, semi-Time Travel story that my brain spat out, so here it is._

_I don't know if I'll continue posting chapters for this right after or not, but so far, it seems that I'll unfortunately be one of those authors with too many stories who will update sporadically. I'm sorry, but I'll see what I can do._

_This is the prologue, and remember, **this is partially AU**. Which means some things will be different._

_Disclaimer- I don't own KHR._

* * *

Once More, With A Dying Will

"Millefiore is attacking!"

The call rang loud and clear through the palpable silence of the base as everyone froze at the words. Seconds later, alarms started to blare and lights began to flash.

The gathered Guardians, along with two of Millefiore's White Spell Division members, made an odd ensemble as they withstood the now distant sounding blares of alarms as defensive protocols were put into place.

Standing in a loose line of sorts, they faced their Boss and friend who stood in front of a strange looking, circular white machine that towered over everything else in the rather empty hangar slash research room. Tools and parts for machinery were scattered all around the floor as well as across the lengths of various pieces of furniture, such as small tables or cabinets.

The quiet of the room was broken by the soft but steady voice of one Sawada Tsunayoshi as he stared at the nine people standing before him, the two warier looking ones watching the others. "That's what happened. Do you all understand what my intentions were, along with the significance of this operation now?"

His right-hand man and Storm Guardian-Gokudera Hayato-'s face twisted into a pained expression as he processed his Boss' words. "Yes, Juudaime. We always did."

Hard brown eyes softened, "It wasn't any of your faults; I made sure to do my best to keep this secret due to the danger levels that I didn't want to involve you with, and for that I'm sorry."

"That's understandable Tsuna, but we're your Guardians and friends for a reason." Yamamoto Takeshi spoke evenly, normally smiling visage set in an uncharacteristically stern and scolding expression. The Requiem Rain. "You know we'd give our lives for you."

A wry, pained smile twisted the first's mouth. "That was what I was worried about."

"Hn. Herbivores. Don't attempt to group me in with your crowd; I'll bite you to death." Hibari Kyouya, aloof and distant as required of the Cloud, stated, another message hidden between the lines.

"You knew, Hibari?" questioned an honestly unsurprised Sasagawa Ryohei; the Sun Guardian. "And you didn't tell us. That's just like you to the extreme."

"Kufufufu, he is the Skylark for a reason after all." chuckled Rokudo Mukuro as the former prefect's lip curled in the beginnings of a snarl.

"Mukuro-sama," Dokuro Chrome chided her fellow Mist Guardian gently. "Don't provoke the Cloud Man."

"Everyone," called the first of the two White Spell members, Irie Shouichi. "The machine is almost ready; prepare yourselves for the transferal."

"And hurry; we need to stay on schedule. Those friends of yours will only buy so much time," added Spanner whose fingers flew over his keyboard.

Hibari snorted slightly; the sound somehow summarizing up all their thoughts and feelings as the group immediately stilled at the words of the Millefiore roboticist and engineer. As much as it went against what they knew, they were working with the supposedly, 'friendly', enemy with constant reassurances from Tsuna. In the end, the reminders that Giannini didn't have access to the resources that the two did, and the fact that they managed to build this end result in the span of the time they had over several years under Byakuran's nose kept most of them from killing the two White Spell members.

Abruptly, Lambo turned and launched himself at the door with a roar of, "Electtrico Cornata!"

Horn crackling with electricity, metal bent and twisted before caving in under the force of the charging fifteen-year old, several dozen Millefiore members flying back into the hall.

Everyone jolted slightly, though the silveret's lips twitched into a wry, almost-smile at the action. "Che, I must be slipping if the Ahoushi managed to detect those bastards before I did." With the ease of having done it hundreds if not thousands of times before, Gokudera equipped his offensive box weapon and pointed it at the doorway. Rapidly charging the weapon, he raised his voice as he spoke, "Forgive me Juudaime! Tornado Flame Arrow!"

A beam of destructive red flames cut through the air as Lambo leapt back from the smoke, the attack exploding somewhere in the hall, most likely killing more than one of the enemy. Nobody even batted an eyelash; it was unfortunately something they'd all long gotten used to.

"Bakadera, you could've killed me," muttered the youngest of the Guardians. "Maybe I was right; you're a senile old man."

"Like hell you stupid Cow-Boy, though it's a good thing you dodged; something I'm surprised you managed. Juudaime would've been sad otherwise." taunted the Storm Guardian right back.

It was a common sight to see the two bantering in the midst of battle, the insults helping to keep them level-headed and calm while fighting, while also really just being another chance to insult each other. Calling them brothers would've resulted in a tongue-lashing from either one of them to the person who dared, but everyone knew they may as well have been siblings.

"That's a terrible insult," commented the cow-print wearing teen as he charged back into the fray, dodging several other attacks along with the occasional body. Mukuro had unleashed various beasts with his right of the Six Paths of Reincarnation's third path while Chrome weaved around her opponents, creating her signature illusions to take them down, never straying far from her fellow Mist.

"I don't see you coming up with a better one." A blast of Storm Flames followed the smooth retort.

Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode burst past the two forgotten engineers with a blast of Sky Flames. "How long until the machine is ready to go?"

"A minute." replied Shouichi nervously.

"That's too long."

"It's the fastest we can go without pulling power from the base and beyond and alerting everyone, Vongola." Spanner informed the battling brunet tersely.

"…Alright then." Tsuna directed his attention to his Guardians. "Gokudera, fall back and make sure no damages come to the machine, Yamamoto, take out anyone that gets too close to Shouichi-san and Spanner-san. Chrome, layer some illusions over them for security's sake."

It'd been odd at the beginning to hear their kind and familiar Boss address them so detachedly, but in time, it just became another thing that they came to also accept.

Mukuro chuckled disturbingly as he continued to send various summoned bloodthirsty beasts mixed in with illusions at the Millefiore members, throwing and impaling a few with his trident himself. "Kufufufufu, not going to order us around Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"You don't really look like you need any, Mukuro-san," the Boss deadpanned slightly with a faint roll of his eyes. "Neither does Hibari-san for that matter."

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed as their owner chuckled disturbingly again, "Do not presume that I will take sarcasm lightly from you, Tsu-na-yoshi-kun."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The next minute was a blur of Flames, explosions, screaming and plain fighting as Tsuna went through the motions as he bulldozed down dozens of grunts. Lead them on in a formation, dodge attacks, redirect them and into friendly fire, and so on.

"It's ready!"

Before any of the Millefiore could stop to ponder on the somewhat familiar sounding voice from nowhere, Hibari appeared looking for everything like the Shinigam,i and had bitten them to death.

Gathering around the odd looking machine, Spanner quickly directed everyone to their positions with unexpected efficiency. A hum filled the air as the required energy charge built up, prompting the Guardians to release their Flames.

"There they are! Whoever gets a Guardian gets promoted; whoever gets Sawada Tsunayoshi will be made of note to Byakuran-sama himself!"

"YESSIR!"

The Sky stiffened and made to turn, but before he could, Lambo had once again whipped around and attacked.

"Shit! What does that Ahoushi think he's doing?" cursed the silveret.

Nobody was able to reply because in that moment, a bright flash obscured all from view. Tsuna and the others could only pray for the safety of their youngest.

"LAMBO!"

**~Of Times Before~**

"LAMBO!"

The scream resounded within his mind; the aftermath of a bad dream, the six-year old boy thought with a frown. But he didn't know anyone called Lambo and bad dreams weren't supposed to feel so real, to be so clear. And yet, contradictorily, he couldn't remember any specific details which made for an odd feeling that he just couldn't describe.

What one Sawada Tsunayoshi could describe though, was that he felt like something vital to his being was missing, and that something was deadly wrong.

All around the world, six other people felt the same.

* * *

_Tell me what you think, and as always, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Until next time._


End file.
